Twelve Again: A Second Chance
by Hearts grow
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are sent back to the past and they try to fix the future that is messed up. They have to go through their lives all over again and they are not happy. All at the same time they are trying to form a new bond that will not break this time while trying to go through the drama that was their lives. This is beta'd by MerinxD. SasuSaku possible NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

_**This chapter seriously took me forever! Haha but I hope you guys enjoy this story. Anyways this was all betta'd by my wonderful beta MerinxD she does wonderful work! Check out her stories. She's way better then me by a lot haha. So here it is…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. At all. :D**_

* * *

_**Twelve Again: A second Chance**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By: Hearts Grow**_

_**It Begins**_

The full moon sat high in the sky, shinning bright upon the land. While the river sung its lullaby as the flowing water cascaded downstream. The weather was wonderful, with the warm breeze of night gracing anyone who should walk outside. Anyone would think that this was a perfectly calm eve. That nothing was out of the ordinary...

However, they would be wrong. Beneath the calm sky and lovely facade of calmness, about three or four miles from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a giant beast attacked. The Nine Tails Fox was wreaking havoc upon this part of fire country, trying to move closer to Konohagakure with the hope of destroying everything in sight. The Kyuubi roared loudly and echoingly into the atmosphere, letting the whole world know that is was coming...That he means business. Thrashing its head from side to side and whipping the gigantic red tails throughout the sky, the beast jumped high in the sky. As it landed upon the earth, ground crumbled and trees died. People in the Village screamed for their lives as they tried to escape the brutal attack from the mystical creature. Shinobi stood tall and strong ready and willing to fight for their Village and die in the name of honor.

"Twelve years ago. The Nine Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out gruesomely, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing toward the shores." The voice of Hizuren Saurtobi eachos the tale. The Third Hokage and leader of the Leaf Village was no where to be seen. Yet, his voice was clear as day.

The red beast growls, as he leaps higher, destroying forest beneath its landing feet. It was getting closer to Konoha and people close by were starting to panic. There was no doubt that the Kyuubi would descend upon the Village. It was too powerful to be stopped, much too strong for any ninja. Close by the Leaf's inhabitants were evacuating quickly. The civilians being ushered by brave shinobi, held their children to their chests, running in a stampede of scared people.

No one saw it coming...Not even the animals, whose senses are keener than any human.

Some children were left all alone because their parents were fighting the monster, trying to save their hometown. The little ones who could not be evacuated were taken into refuge towards to Village under ground. Those who could not make it that far, huddled within generous people's homes. They could not know if their parents would survive. Many would become orphans before the first light of morning.

The whole of Konoha was scared. Though, that was an understatement...They were all terrified.

"The ninja rose up to protect their Village." The old man continued.

All shinobi had their part to play. The most skilled fought the beast, while the younger ninja performed other tasks for safety. Some were injured, barely surviving under the heavy blows of the other worldly animal. Though, many shinobi met their end, from the mass destruction the Kyuubi caused, with barely lifting a blood soaked claw.

The loss of Konoha's people was tragic. Some died without knowing their fate...accidents. Most knew it was inevitable, and wanted to go out fighting protecting the ones they love.

At the time, the death all around was ignored...

During the aftermath, the people of Konoha would begin to mourn their lost loved ones. Their honored fighters and their missed civilians.

"Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage!" Yelled a shinobi as the Kyuubi was preparing for another attack. Everyone was trying to hold out for their Leader, but as a tail swiped out across the land meters before the Village, it was apparent they were out of time.

"Don't let it near the village!" Someone else calls within the throng of ninja ready to take the front lines.

As a gigantic clawed foot crumbled the entranceway of Konoha, and everyone thought hope was completely lost – A large toad covered in faded red with vibrant markings covering its body poofs into the atmosphere. A pipe sat between his lips and a sword glinted with the moon, upon the toads back. The newest mystical creature gazed at the roaring Kyuubi without fear. Instead, he looked ready to fight.

"One shinobi faced the Nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. The youngest leader Konoha has ever seen, sacrificed his life to capture the beast. Sealing it away within a human body." Sarutobi's voice was filled with sorrow as the story flowed from his lips.

The old man's voice slowly faded into the night air, as he whispered - "The body of a baby boy..."

….

The young man jolted upwards, sweat covered his entire form as a pain radiated through his heart. Bright golden hair shined in the light of day, his azure eyes gleaming with unshed tears. His tanned, whiskered face was furrowed with worry at the dream.

Looking frantically around the room, the hero of Konoha almost slapped himself.

Something is not right...

His body ached and burnt strongly, as the sixteen year old clutched at his chest. Though, the feeling didn't let up as he groaned at the strange constricting pain. Curling over himself, the shinobi placed his face between his legs until the pain subsided. A feeling akin to growing pains...but different. As if it was backwards.

Opening his big blue eyes, Uzumaki Naruto gasped at his home. Or what used to be his home.

The last thing the ninja could remember is fighting with his two best friends: The beautiful pink haired med-nin with fists of steal - Sakura, and Sasuke...A ninja battling on the edge of evil.

...Wait! Sasuke tried to save him. Did it work? Did Sasuke kill Danzo?

"Where am I? Where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke? Did Sasuke come home?" The blonde hero was just so confused. "He saved me and helped the good guys, does that mean he is good now?"

Closing his eyes in frustration the Kyuubi container remembered the battle as it flashed across his closed gaze. He was trapped and fighting for his life, Sasuke and Sakura were standing strong beside him. Team Seven battling against the evil Leader of Konoha – Shimura Danzo. His blue eyes almost fell out of his head in disgust when he saw the gleaming red eyes of the Sharingan, implanted all along Danzo's arm. Stolen eyes from the deed he ordered Uchiha Itachi to complete, that saw the end of all Uchiha's...except Sasuke.

The hatred that exuded from his form almost matched Sasuke's, and for once, the teen could understand Sasuke's pain. Danzo destroyed Konoha's reputation, he stole the Uchiha's lives...He is the reason the other shinobi nations were attacking the Village of the Leaf.

He needed to be stopped...but did it work?

Naruto can recall a bright blinding light. Maybe, he was hurt and Tsunade-baa-chan healed him?

Are Sasuke and Sakura alive? Danzo was so very strong with the First Hokage's DNA and the sharingan. It was monstrous...

"That was one weird dream...Wait. The last thing I can remember is dying, or almost dying. Danzo tried to kill us!" The blonde teen stops dead in his tracks, he didn't even realize he was circling the room like an idiot. "That's strange...my voice." Raising his hand, the Kyuubi container places his fingers over his adams apple. Only, it isn't there.

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing over to the mirror of his old apartment. The teenaged boy knows his voice shouldn't sound so young. What if his suspicions are right?!

'Why am I in my old apartment?' The hero thought. He moved out when it got much to small for a grown man. Unlucky for him, Naruto did not notice the frog pyjama's that he grew out of years ago.

"Shouldn't I be in Hospital?" The fox boy asked himself, cringing at the high pitch of his voice.

Looking at the basin in front of him, Naruto almost has a heart attack at what he sees in the mirror.

Short stature, chubby cheeks, frog hat...A twelve year old boy.

"Sweet Kami! I'm young again!" Screeched Naruto as he poked and prodded his youthful face in the mirror. True enough, what he saw was in fact correct. "How is this happening?" He asked the reflection incredulously.

Pinching himself hard, the boy tried to wake himself from the joke of a dream.

Only, it hurt really bad.

"Kai!" Naruto yelled, making sure he wasn't caught up in a genjutsu. No such luck...

Rushing over to the calendar, where he kept it as a kid, the boy almost starts to cry.

This isn't right, tomorrow is the day that Team Seven will form.

"I've gone back in time." Naruto whispers to himself. Pressing his back against the wall, the blonde hit his head against the hard surface, eyes closed.

"This isn't happening..." His voice still irked him greatly. A heavy sigh comes out next.

"This is – This is horrible..." Then his eyes snap open suddenly, as he moves off the wall. "Or maybe it isn't!" Naruto exclaims, realising the opportunity that is being given to him.

"I could change everything, make it right! Sasuke doesn't have to leave and all those horrible events will never occur!" Despite being twelve years old again, Naruto could do some serious good.

Uzumaki Naruto never thought that dying would be such a good thing.

He will fix time as they know it!

"It's a promise!" The blonde whispers to himself as he scrambles to get ready for the day.

There is much to be done.

(/•0•)/

The sun was beginning to set, in the golden glow of evening light as a shinobi rushed toward his home Village. Branches periodically cracked beneath his chakra laced feet, as the man ran at break neck speed, bounding from branch to branch. This ninja, with light fuchsia hair and a kind smile, was Haruno Kizashi, and he was in a hurry! The team captain dismissed him not long ago, when they received a messenger bird with information for Kizashi. His wife was going into labor. Now!

The green eyes man ran faster and faster as the wind whipped at his skin harshly. He was so focussed on getting back to Konoha, his homeland, that he did not notice a threat up ahead. A rogue ninja was waiting for any prey that came across him, he was feeling blood thirsty. The non descript man, perched just out of sight, watched with gleaming evil eyes as he dashed forward toward the Konoha nin.

Kizashi gasped, reeling backward ready to attack. It was too late though...

The Kage Bunshin that was heading for his front disappeared, as the rogue flashed behind him. With a sick smirk the nukenin sliced the man's throat, in a disgusting twist of fate. Blood spurted from Kizashi rapidly, as regretful thoughts entered his dying mind. He would never see his daughter. He would never kiss his wife, Mebuki Haruno as she cooed over their daughter Sakura. Though his throat was cut, Kizashi felt like his heart had been ripped out instead...

The rogue nins triumphant eyes were the last thing the Konoha ninja saw, before everything went black and life left his form.

One name whispered to his dying mind, over and over as his heart stopped beating – Sakura Haruno.

Approximately two hours later, in the Village of Konoha, Mebuki Haruno was ready to give birth. The woman had been in Hospital for about three hours already, and she was just about dilated enough to start pushing. In almost fifteen minutes, the painful battle would begin.

Yuki, Mebuki's sister rushed through the delivery room door, tears streaming down her pale face. Her breathing was labored and sweat covered her brow that was furrowed in obvious emotional pain. She didn't want to do this to her sister, probably shouldn't...But she couldn't wait until after. It would hurt old sister even more.

Trying desperately to control her emotions, her sisters questioning face, only cause Yuki to cry even more.

"Nee-chan! Something bad has happened." Yuki began, sniffling in between her words.

"What is it Yuki, tell me?" Mebuki knew that something was wrong, she could feel it for awhile now. Her heart sank as her husbands face swam within her vision, just as another contraction hit her full force.

When the pain subsided and the panting woman could breath again, she gripped her sister's hand tightly. "Imouto. What happened, you have to tell me." Still, Yuki looked reluctant but nodded to her loved one.

Breathing in deeply, the woman relays the regretful news. "Kizashi-kun's team has just gotten back to Konoha. Mebuki, they said that he was in an accident. They found him on the way home. He was rushing to get back to Konoha in time when he received the message we sent him. He was attacked by an unknown man. His Taicho said it was a crime of opportunity..." Her eyes lowered to their linked hands. "He didn't make it Nee-san. He's..." Unable to say those horrible words, Yuki clutched onto the shocked woman.

The two held each other, and the pregnant Mebuki didn't even notice the next contractions. Her husband, the love of her life...was dead.

"He's gone." She whispered into Yuki's hair, finally feeling a very strong pain. This contraction felt like the one.

Her husband is dead and the baby is about to come out into the world. The pain in her chest rivals the severe ache in her lower extremities. For some reason, Mebuki doesn't think this is going to end well.

She clutched onto her little sister's hand, pulling away from the embrace. The pain was just too much. "Yuki. If I don't make it through...Please, promise me that you will take care of her for us." Yuki didn't want to respond, this couldn't be happening. Yet, it was. "Please Yuki." Mebuki begged her imouto. The doctor was ready and this is about to happen, there was no time left.

The blonde woman knew that she wasn't going to make it. Her body felt so weak with the news of her loves death and the strain of the extreme pain. She would rather give up on her own life than her childs. Mebuki doesn't know how, but she already loves Sakura with all her heart. She just regrets that she won't be able to see her little face. Will she look like her...or Kizashi?

Sad thoughts flow through her, while the pain grows to new heights.

A broken nod later and Yuki agrees. "Okay Mebuki..I – I promise." The woman cries harder now, "I love you Nee-san."

As the doctors began to roll Mebuki out into the operating room, Yuki felt like all was lost. "I love you too." The pained woman responds, eyes never leaving her sisters. Yuki ran at her sisters side, holding her hand until the doctor would not allow it any more.

"Her name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura!" The blonde screamed, her brown eyes squeezing shut with the next contraction. She hopes that her Sakura would turn out a strong nice woman, and have a wonderful husband that made her feel the way Kizashi had.

It was a long battle, that Mebuki did not win. Haruno Sakura was born a healthy baby girl, with no complications to herself.

Unfortunately, the mother didn't have enough in her to get through the ordeal. The pain of labor was much to strong for her weakened body and her broken heart sealed the deal.

As a nurse took Sakura to clean her up, the doctors tried in vain to revive Mebuki. The woman would not wake though, for she had already given up. It was futile to try.

Yuki sat in the delivery room, huddled within herself, for half an hour. Her tears flowed strongly without letting up one second. Her sister was dead, her good friend Kizashi was killed and there was a little baby to look after...and Yuki was all alone.

This baby was the reason both her loved ones were dead, and she had to look after it for the rest of its life. When Yuki finally got it together and walked to the area the babies were being kept, she saw little Haruno Sakura sleeping. The grieving woman should feel love for the child. She should honor Mebuki's wishes, but...she just couldn't. As soon as her eyes laid upon the pink haired baby, asleep amongst the other new borns, Yuki knew that she could never love that child. She probably won't be able to like her.

That thing behind the glass, is the reason they are dead. Her life will be a reminder of that, every day for the rest of time.

"What is her name going to be?" The doctor asked from beside Yuki. The man who delivered the baby and tried to help her sister.

"Sakura. Haruno, Sakura. When she is cleared I will be taking her with me. I'm her Aunt." The sad woman with dark haired informed, her brown eyes devoid of any emotion. Turning to the doors of the maternity ward, Yuki walked through them and wished that she never had to come back.

Sakura jolted awake, her whole body aching and tears falling down her cheeks. Her heart shaped face was wracked with emotional pain, it was very strange.

"Is that really what happened?" The pink haired kunoichi asked herself. "Was it really my fault that my parents died?" Sakura sat in her bed, at her old home deep in thought. Then, it hit her like a rasengan. "Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

Sitting up properly, Sakura looks around her childhood bedroom. Something is not right...

"Someone must have saved us...but what am I doing here? I moved out so long ago." Gasping, the pinkette notices the night dress that she used to wear daily as a young girl. "Why am I wearing this?"

Standing up, a pain shot through the teens body slowly getting worse. She falls back onto the bed and raised a shaky hand. Sakura tried to heal herself but the chakra would not come.

"Am I chakra drained? If that's the case I won't be able to use it for a day or two."

Getting up again, very slowly, the girl wonders about the dress Ino gave her so long ago. "Why am I wearing this? Something is different...I feel strange. I should be in hospital." Sakura's voice was soft and raspy, it didn't seem the same as before. "How were we saved?" The pinkette began to question as she headed to the bathroom.

Turning to the side, Sakura saw herself in the mirror without meaning to. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at the reflection before her, but she managed to control herself. Standing in front of the reflective glass, was a young Sakura. She couldn't believe that she looked twelve again. Moving over to the calendar, the teen gasped at the date. Tomorrow Team 7 will form, is this a genjutsu or...have they gone back in time?

Sakura always was the smartest of the group, but this idea seemed a bit far fetched. 'How is this possible? I shouldn't be this age, I should be dead...This isn't real.' The weak girl thought rapidly, not knowing what to do.

"Kai!" Sakura raised her hands, trying to release the genjutsu...she was right though, this was no genjutsu.

Sakura sighed heavily. 'I never wanted to come back here ever again. I thought I was done with it all.' The pinkette almost cried, but she wouldn't be that weak. Not any more.

"I have lived through this once and I'm much smarter now. I can do it again." The teen finally reasoned. Realising that she had more answers than the weak innocent Sakura that lived this life the first time.

"Yes. This could be good. If Naruto and Sasuke are here, I can help them now. I don't need protecting any more. From anyone." Her Aunts face flashed through her mind for a second as a determined glint entered her eyes.

They could change time itself and make the ninja world a better place. Starting with their own lives.

\(•0•\)

Young Sasuke was very tired after training extra hard at the Academy that day. He even decided to stay later to study some more, in an attempt to become better than his Aniki. Jutsu after jutsu was executed, followed by tai jutsu with kage bunshin and his theory homework. Before long, the raven haired youth noticed that the sky outside had begun to fade. Night time was beginning and his Okaa-san would be very worried!

So, the little boy grabbed all of his belongings up in his grasp, and began to throw everything into his bag. It didn't take very long at all before Sasuke was ready for his trek home. A smile covered his face at the thought of dinner and a warm bath, but at the same time, he couldn't stop the niggling in the back of his mind. A feeling of foreboding that made his belly churn, right down to the pit of his stomach.

Something didn't feel right, but the loud grumble of his hungry stomach entered Sasuke's ears, reminding him that he was really hungry.

Opening the door to the Academy, the young Uchiha pushed the bad feelings to the back of his mind and set off for home.

There was no way that Sasuke could have ever predicted the horrible sight that greeted his eyes, upon returning to the compound. He could never have imagined the stench of blood dripping from his dead kin.

The eight year old ran home, smile covering his happy face, unaware of the horror that awaited him.

\(•0•\)

"Okaa-san...Otou-san" Itachi's voice rang out through the tension filled room. Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto sat before their son, ready to accept their deaths. "I..."

"We know Itachi." Mikoto's soft voice comforted, even at a time like this.

"Itachi, promise me that..." Fugaku paused, finally accepting his fate. His own actions sealed his demise, it is only fitting that his first born son be the one to do it. "Promise, you will take care of Sasuke."

Silence filled the rice paper room, the three Uchiha's silently wishing that there was another way. Itachi knew that there couldn't be.

Unable to help himself, a tear slowly trickled down Itachi's pale face. If only it was different...

"I know." The teenager whispered to his parents. It was time.

"Don't hesitate. This is the path you have chosen." Fugaku's voice was strong, stronger than his sons trembling hand.

"Our pain will only last an instant Itachi, unlike yours.." His mother reasoned, truly feeling for her first born son.

Fugaku prepared himself, sitting up straighter, ready to die. "The way we think is different but I'm still proud of you." The man had no idea how painful his words were to his son. That his own actions were the reason for this horrible tragedy. Because of pure greed, the Uchiha needed to be destroyed before Konoha fell prey to the coup de tat.

"You are really gentle..." Itachi said, voice just above a whisper. It's almost too much to handle, as the Uchiha prodigy weeps for a loss that has not occurred yet.

Without another word, the raven haired nin stood tall, wiping away the tears of sadness.

One swift swing of his Kusanagi later, and every Uchiha born to existence was dead.

Everyone except himself, Uchiha Madara and the poor boy who was just running up the steps of the Uchiha main house, looking for dinner but finding death.

(/•0•)/

Sasuke gazed around the Uchiha Compound, unable to comprehend the crimson stained earth, but knowing deep down that what he was seeing is certainly true.

He looked from left to right, only to see every single one of his kinsman slaughtered. Aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents littered every street, with very little space that was not covered in deep red liquid.

The boy was crying, after the shock lessened and realization set in. His breathing grew heavy and tears became a never end river flow, running as fast as his little legs could take him...All the way to the Uchiha Main house.

When Sasuke arrived, the entire house was shrouded in darkness. Not a sound could be heard. Please, not his parents too!

Running with shaky legs along the balcony that encased the entire home, the child went in search of his mother and father.

"Okaa-san. Otou-san!" Yelled the eight year old, when he reached the threshold of the room...their room.

Normally, Sasuke would not be allowed in the main bed room, but something told the youth that something bad awaited him inside.

Sliding the shoji screen open with one quick thrust, Sasuke's heart sunk into his stomach while it shattered into a million pieces at the same time.

It was his worst nightmare - The glint of a blade in the moon light, blood spurted everywhere. His Otou-san crumpling to the ground with a heavy thud, followed by a thick pool of blood. The dark eyes of his Kaa-chan, that became dull and lifeless, before she too fell to the floor.

"Who's there?" Sasuke's voice broke under the pressure, but he pushed himself forward. "Why are you doing this?!" He yelled, trembling in fear.

"No. Sasuke, don't come in!" The familiar voice rang through the room, breaking his heart even more.

The figure was shrouded with the black of night, but Sasuke knew that it was his Aniki. He didn't know that his brother was taking the loss just as hard as him. Sasuke was just a boy...

The man before him inhaled deeply and then a calmness covered the room, as the Mangekyo sharingan glinted dangerously in poor lighting.

Even though he knew who the figure was, when his brother's face came into view, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and a gasp fell from his trembling lips.

"Itachi!"

\(•0•)/

"Ah!" Sasuke jolted from his sleep, screaming just like many other nights. Though, usually his dreams are filled with different pictures, hundreds of Uchiha dead and dying in a world full of Mangekyo red. This nightmare was significantly different, it was the moment he discovered his parents dead and Itachi's tortured face...Then his brother tortured him with the Tsukuyomi, making him replay the memories over and over again. Strangely, Sasuke didn't dream that part, and that is usually where his mind would wander. After all, he was subjected to Itachi's genjutsu world for 72 hours, when really it was just a blink of the eye. Having your clan slaughtered one by one over and over for such a long amount of time was horrible, but for some reason, reliving his parents death was even worse. Maybe it is because he knows now the true reason for their deaths, and why Itachi wished to be a villain.

Gazing down at his trembling palms, Sasuke realised that his hands were sharingan bright. He must have activated the blood line limit in a knee jerk response to danger. The memories continued to flicker through his head, in vivid detail, making him want to throw up.

Sighing heavily, Sasuke managed to center himself. Breathing in and out, in and out, until his heart rate returned to normal and the dizziness dissipated.

"Where am I?" The raven haired nin thought, as pain soared through his body. The room was bright with moonlight, pushing through the glass balcony door softly. Wait...He knows this place!

"I haven't been inside this apartment since I left Konoha. What the hell am I doing here?" Sasuke asked himself, as he slowly rose from the double bed. 'Aren't I supposed to be dead?' His mind calculated, trying to find the answer.

Perhaps he survived? However, that doesn't seem right. Protocol would see that he was under heavy ANBU watch and placed in hospital, if that were the case.

It is also very doubtful that he would be brought back to this very apartment, wasn't Konoha destroyed by Pein?

"Naruto and Sakura..." Sasuke says aloud, wondering what happened to his comrades. He had to admit, the question worried him, because he didn't want to return to Konoha. There were so many bad memories attached to the Leaf Village and he didn't want to fix the bonds he broke, he didn't want any ties at all. Sasuke didn't think he could handle it. He didn't want to feel all the sadness, regret, guilt and deep inside of him he didn't want to feel the fear that they wouldn't except him for all of the choices he made. Team 7 had Sai now and they didn't need him. That is what he told himself for so long on the run, but deep inside, Sasuke knew that they did need him. Naruto and Sakura needed him as much as he needed them. Thinking on it, when Sasuke joined Team 7 in that last glorious moment...He felt apart of something. Something that had been missing. The Uchiha didn't want friends and comrades...but it seemed that that's what Naruto and Sakura were. He couldn't deny it when he saw them last, and sadly, he couldn't deny it now, no matter how much it the past hurts.

Standing aimlessly in the middle of his open plan apartment, the Uchiha glimpses himself in the reflection of the glass doors. Squinting his onyx orbs, Sasuke thought, 'No way!'

With the speed of light, the teen is in front of his mirror gaping at the sight before him. There was no damage to speak of, from the fight. However, his whole body has had a down size of sorts. Gone is the almost man, and staring back at him was the face of a boy. Granted, he was a very attractive boy, but a boy nonetheless.

Sasuke had two reactions, he wanted to scream, but Uchiha's don't act so uncouth. He also wanted pummel something with a chidori, because he was a child again. A fucking child!

It seemed like forever, that Sasuke stared at himself in the reflective glass. It was like the sharingan wielder was frozen on the spot, unable to move at all.

His face had the same roundness from childhood. The baby fat that his twelve year old self had was very present, but his bone structure was still the same. Raven hair sat upon his head, just as it always had. Though, now the spiked locks were shorter than when the shinobi was last awake.

In a last ditch attempt to return to normalcy, Sasuke practically yelled, "Kai!" Hoping that it was all a dream, an hallucination, but mostly a gen jutsu!

'Anything but this.' Was his only despairing thought.

Activating the sharingan, the first stage of his blood line limit glowed back at him. Focussing chakra, the second stage would not work. Trying harder, his head was beginning to ache behind his red eyes. That one pitiful tomoe glaring him in the face. Then Sasuke remembered...he didn't receive the sharingan's next level until a mission with Team 7, when fighting Haku.

Sasuke slid down the bathroom wall in defeat, resting his head against the hard surface behind him. He gazed up at the ceiling in deep thought.

Just what is happening? What the hell happened to Danzo?

At first Sasuke wondered if this was a jutsu, but it does not seem feasible. It is like the gods are playing a sick joke on him, placing him in his old room, as his old self...It's just cruel.

"I don't want to be here." Sasuke said aloud, the acoustics of the bathroom making his voice echo softly. Reminding him that he was indeed a boy, and not the man of the future.

Wait! That's it...

If he were to look outside, would he find the oppressed society Danzo created, or his old life as a boy? The fact that his apartment is still standing suggests the latter, but better check. Standing quickly, Sasuke chanced a look out of the window. There were no dillapilated buildings, or people living on the streets, Konoha did not look dirty. Even though it was night time, the Uchiha would bet that this is not a Danzo ruled time. Instead, it was dark outside, with a calm and peaceful aura around. Nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

Just like when he was twelve...

Walking over the the calendar, the raven haired boy hangs his head at what he saw. Tomorrow he would get his 'new' team, meaning that he has a long way to go.

Sighing heavily, Sasuke speaks Shikamaru's favorite saying, "How troublesome."

Plopping back onto the double bed, the boy wonders what he is going to do now. The pit of sadness building once more. This is such a drag.

Wallowing in his own depression, Sasuke sighs again, scowling fearsomely.

Then, the strategic side of himself woke up, climbing over the self pity and into the open. "I could use this opportunity to fix all the wrong I have created." Sasuke has his answers now, and would not kill his Aniki for the world. Perhaps, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi could finally have a team mate that doesn't betray them and leave like he did before.

Maybe this could be a second chance.

\(0•0)/

Sakura was walking to the academy the next day, with her eyes set on the prize. She would just need to get through the day, and pretend that nothing is out of the ordinary. After all, the only people that could possibly know about her time travel predicament are Naruto and Sasuke, and the girl was not even sure if they came back in time also. Maybe, Sakura was here all on her own.

In any case, everything would all turn out, because the pink haired ninja to be was determined for a positive outcome. This new chance shouldn't be taken lightly!

When the apartments started to become more spread out, and shops were left in their wake, Sakura spotted Ino walking out of the flower shop. Coincidentally, the Yamanaka's owned the shop and lived in an apartment above the store. When Sakura's curious eyes landed upon her blonde ex friend, Ino's blue eyes gazed right back at her. They stared at each other for a much too long moment, until Ino began to glare.

"Forehead." Ino muttered. Ino wasn't really that mad, she just wanted to put up a front. After all Sakura had been the one to end their friendship, and all because of a boy they barely knew at the time. All Ino and Sakura knew was Sasuke's first and last name, and that he was very cute.

"Ino can we talk please?" Sakura started, causing the blondes eyes to narrow further in suspicion. "I know you may not believe me, but I want to be friends. You know? How we were when we were younger, before the competition...I don't want to fight any more." There was obvious regret shining in the pinkettes viridian depths, as she viewed her friend becoming less defensive by the second. "Now that we are ninja, I don't want one more enemy on my list." Sakura joked at the end. As cliché as it sounded, Ino had already forgiven Sakura a long time ago she was just waiting for the apology.

"How can I believe you forehead? What if you are just manipulating me and at the end you would be a back stabber?" Ino said, not planning on making it easy for Sakura. You can't always trust people by their words, you also have to view their actions. Sakura could be playing with her feelings, for all she knew. They were best friends at one point, and could be again. However, if they became close, andSakura decided to break it off for some guy again...then she's better off with out her! Ino could always make new friends. She was always more beautiful and charismatic than Sakura anyway. The pinkette knew she was a selfish girl when she was younger.

Sakura nodded in understanding, expecting this reaction. "I was thinking last night Ino. I realised that I did many things to ruin our friendship, that I wish I never happened. My friendship with you was the best, and I would never change it for the world. So please, I want us to be friends again." Sakura begged, trying to look as open as possible. Ino was always that one friend she could count on. If life was like one of those fantasy movies (where the kids were in high school), then her and Ino would be the two best friends who were there for each other from the beginning.

There was a pause, before the girl across from Sakura smiled brightly.

"You know what forehead I would like that" Said Ino, as they both hugged each other.

"I missed you". Sakura replied, almost in tears. Ino died a gruesome death in the other time by protecting Sakura. People could hardly tell it was even Ino when they saw her remains. Sakura has been holding on to the guilt of Ino's death for quite a while. They hugged for a moment longer, and after a few minutes of chattering, they began to walk to the academy. It was great, just talking about anything and everything again. Mostly though, they giggled about their old happy memories and the future to come.

"Ino I'll talk to you when school starts." The pinkette said, once she realised her location. "Right now I need to go somewhere important!" Yelled Sakura, smiling and running out of the academy. She didn't care if it was out of the ordinary, and that she wasn't acting like her twelve year old self. She just wanted to see Naruto in his younger days, when he was childish and carefree. Not that the Naruto from the other time was mature either, just wiser to the ways of the world. The last days of their lives, Sakura did not see Naruto smile at all, except when he found out Sasuke wanted to help.

Sakura began to think she knew why she always acted the way she did, and it wasn't what everybody thought. Her aunt Yuki taught her to be like that, she didn't want to be that way, when she was younger. Nevertheless, her aunt always told the girl that people wouldn't like her unless she acted differently to herself. According to Yuki, Sakura was so unlovable. Yuki turned Sakura into a rude superficial greedy girl on purpose, to make hating her all the more reasonable.

Naruto hadn't left his apartment yet. He still didn't believe that he was twelve again. He had been prolonging his departure, but he had to leave to the academy now. There was just no way to tell what was going to happen. Was he the only one sent back to this time?

Then, a knock to his door was heard. The blonde thought that it was strange but opened it all the same.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Asked a very confused Naruto. This didn't happen last time so why is it happening now?

"I was walking to the academy when I was passing through here, and I wanted to say hi." Sakura smiled as brightly as possible, even though the air around them was uncomfortable. They didn't know what to say to each other.

"Oh hey, Sakura-chan how've you been?" Naruto questioned a little awkwardly. It was weird that he couldn't just grab her into a big hug like normal.

"I'm good. The real reason why I wanted to come was because I wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you." Sakurareplied. The kunoichi in training wanted to fix their friendship. She was always so mean to Naruto, and felt so guilty for it. She had always been so guilty. Still, Sakura had chance here, to set everything right. She already was able to remove the shadow hanging over herself and Ino's relationship.

"Oh it's okay. Don't worry about it. It's all be in the past. Like that one time when we were on a mission to…" Naruto stopped and noticed what he did wrong, with big wide blue eyes. At this point both his and Sakura gaped at each other, the cogs of their mind moving at lighting speed.

Was Naruto also from the future? Sakura wondered, while Naruto thought something very simliar. Will Sakura overreact or be confused?

Pausing, the pinkette rubbed her temples in that same way as always, like when Naruto gives her a big head ache. "Naruto are you also from the future?" Sakura asked slowly, hoping she hadn't assumed wrong. The girl was really betting on it, because she didn't want to go through this alone.

The blonde's jaw almost unhinged, as his mouth fell open in wonder. Yes! This was his Sakura-chan! This is awesome!

"Hai! That is so amazing Sakura-chan. I'm so happy!" Naruto fist pumped the air, finally allowing himself to grab his best friend in a crushing embrace.

"Naruto..._Can't breath._" The girl managed to rasp out, as her ribs felt like cracking in half.

"Oh! Gomen." The blonde let go, stepping back with a gigantic grin across his cheerful face. "I was just so excited! This is so cool Sakura-chan, do you know what this means?" Asked Naruto with exuberance. Sakura nodded, smiling back at her friend. She allowed him to grab her wrist and pull her to kitchen table. Though, it wasn't much of a table, considering his apartment was as big as a sardine tin and already was full with a bed, table and tiny kitchenette.

In the end, they both sat in silent though, processing the new information. Really, there were both shocked. How was this even possible? Wait! Does this mean that the Sasuke in this time is from their time as well?!

As they both rose from their seat, the pinkette reached out and grabbed Naruto's forearm in her tight grip.

"Naruto...Do you think?" Sakura couldn't even finish her sentence.

The blonde seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, because he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah I do! Come on Sakura-chan. I know where he goes when he wants to think." Naruto rushed to the door and flung it open, not waiting for Sakura to follow him.

Exhaling a shaky breath, the pinkette tried to climb over her nervousness.

Closing the door behind her, the two best friends set out to their objective.

\(•0•)/

They finally arrived at the dock that is about ten minutes from the academy. This is where Sasuke has always gone when he had something on his mind, and today was no different. True to Naruto's words, the raven haired boy was sitting there, at the end of the wooden dock. They couldn't see his face, but Sakura viewed a little pile of rocks sitting at his side. He was throwing them into the water one by one. Each rock he threw would hop over the blue expanse, making the lagoon ripple. Little droplets bounced off the object from the momentum of his swing, until the rock finally fell inside.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto hollared loudly, running up to him quickly. With no preconceptions, the blonde rushed down to his friend and plopped down upon the wood.

"We didn't see you at the academy, so we decided to look for you." The teen in a boys body informed.

"Iruka won't be arriving for another twenty minutes, if your wondering." Sakura interjected sitting to his left. It felt weird doing this, but at the same time...It felt very right.

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke, still not meeting their gaze. His deep onyx orbs were focussed on the wide expanse of water in front of him.

"So yesterday, I was eating ramen when it got cold, and then I thought - how is it cold if I hadn't even got it for five minutes, and by the way are you from the future too? So I was like: Hey, why is my ramen cold and that's when I noticed I wasn't at my seat that I was in before I went for the quick bathroom break. So what's your answer?" Naruto began rambling really fast, but Sasuke caught what he said none the less. The raven haired boys eyes widened. This couldn't be happening.

It was obvious that the wheels in his head were turning, Sasuke always was a calculated person. "Yes." He finally responded, not bothering to add any more information. After that, the three stayed quiet for a good couple of minutes, as a strange aura covered the group. Finally, Sakura had the good sense to break the silence.

"I think we should get back to the academy and talk about this later." They all silently agreed, and the trio began to walk to the academy without words. It was too much to handle in one day for them. So many questions were running through their heads.

Once they got to the academy the soon to be Team 7 went to their old seats, just like the first time with Sakura in the middle, Naruto on the edge, and Sasuke by the window. Only now, it felt more normal than it did before, and none of them muttered a word. They could hardly hear anything, only Iruka picking all the teams in the background of their minds. In the forefront, they were all going through inner turmoil. Soon enough, their small group of friends was named Team 7 just as it should be. Then, all of the teams filed out group by group until all that was left, was them.

It seemed that they forgot how long Kakashi took to arrive on that very first day, because lots of time had passed and the copy nin still hadn't shown.

After not too long, Naruto finally got frustrated and wanted to flip out. "He's so late. When is he gonna come!" Yelled the blonde boy.

"Baka! He'll come when he comes" Sakura hit Naruto on the head, giving him a bump. It was obvious that she was also frustrated about everything. Sasuke continued to sit in brooding silence.

They all sighed simultaneously, hoping the day would go faster. Luckily, it seemed that fate decided to cut them a break. To Team 7, it is like music to their ears.

"Yo."

* * *

**_Okay so here it is. I hope u all enjoy it. Oh and review if you want I really don't care if you don't. So till next time. :D _**


	2. Chapter 2:Part 1of 3

_**Hey you guys I'm back :D. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. If you guys have any questions, comments, or just wanna talk you could always review or send me a private message. I'm good with any. Like always this chapter could not be as good as it is now without my beta MerinxD. Check out her stuff she is a really awesome writer and doesn't give up on her stories! Well I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to Epic Otaku Cherry for dedicating a one shot for me. Thanks for the reviews guys! I smiled at them haha you guys made my day.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't even own a car and i'm seventeen. How can I own an awesome anime like Naruto and not own a car?**_

**Twelve Again: A Second Chance**

**Chapter Two**

**Hearts Grow**

"Yo." The white haired jonin said as he came into the room late as usual. He calculated the three but wasn't going to say what he thought until one of them said something stupid, which all the other failed teams did.

"You are late!" Yelled Sakura, pointing at the man. He thought the girl was quite strange. She had the oddest pink hair and green eyes he had ever seen. She must be trying a new fashion statement. Though to dye her hair pink of all colors, the thought was ludicrous. "Baka you were supposed to say it with me! Now he must think I'm weird now!" The pinkette yelled out hitting the blonde of the group. She must be the know it all of the group. The person that thinks they know everything about anything.

"Ouchie Sakura-chan that hurt! It hurt ever since I came back!" Whined Naruto as he held onto his sore heard. He was the blond of the group who thought he was the best. He had spiky blond hair with blue eyes. His skin was tanned a little, showing he is outdoors most of the time. His eyes landed on the Uchiha. He must be the snob of the group who thinks he's better than everyone around him. His stance resembled of a snobbish prince, his ebony eyes looked at almost everything in disdain, and his hair was all spiked at the back making it look like the behind of a duck.

"Oh I'm so sorry Naruto I didn't know!" Sakura began apologizing.

"It's okay Sakura-chan you didn't know." Naruto sheepishly smiled at her.

"My impression of you, you guys are weird. Now when you are done here we will meet up on the roof." Kakashi poofed away in white smoke as Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped.

"He will never change." Sakura gave a sentimental smile at that.

"We should go now, he is probably wondering why we are taking so long." Sasuke finally spoke after a minute or two.

It was a nice day in the leaf village. The birds were chirping their music, making it sync into a nice melody. The sun was out and the bright fluffy clouds would cover the orange orb now and then, as the cool summer breeze would pass by them periodically. Everything was the same as their first run of this time. However, this time they had different goals in mind, but they wouldn't say their real reasons this time. Inwardly, they all strived to be stronger than what they were previously. As they spoke of their goals for the future, Kakashi stayed hopeful that these three kids would not be like all the other teams he had failed every other time the Hokage roped him into this.

'Maybe this team could be different from the rest.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Remember where I told you we would meet, and be there at five a.m sharp. Don't be late. Oh and one more thing try not to eat before you go, you might throw up. Ja ne." Kakashi informed them before he left.

That day the team felt they should spend time with each other, well most of the team felt so, but Sasuke got dragged into it anyway. Finally, the sun went down and the moon came up. So many stars were up in the sky and it was so pretty. The night was peaceful aside from Naruto's incessant blabbing. Though, he was excited, so they humored their friend, giving him all the time he wanted talk. By this time the three had already stopped. They finally reached the crossroad where Naruto would separate from them. Even though the kyuubi container kept chattering, they were all thinking in the back of their minds: How did I get here and why?

"Well I should go, we have a long day tomorrow." Naruto whispered as he turned away and started walking to his apartment that wasn't even five minutes away. Now it was just Sasuke and Sakura who haven't been alone together in years. Forcing herself not to sigh, the pinkette looked straight ahead. She didn't know what to say any more.

"We haven't talked to each other in a long time. I'm not gonna lie to you I kind of forgot how to." Sakura chuckled and the ebony haired male couldn't help the little smirk that was forming.

"Come on I'll walk you home." The Uchiha said.

"I can take care of myself you know. I don't need your protection any more." Sakura couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She could take care of herself. She was a big girl!

"I know." With that, the unreadable boy continued in the direction of Sakura's home. Silently, the two could feel their friendship and bond repairing before their eyes. This time things would be different for sure. Walking beside Sasuke, Sakura gave him a smile and nodded her head. The walk home was quiet and calm because they didn't want to ruin it with words. The green eyed girl couldn't help but glimpse at him every couple of minutes but each time she would he caught her in the act. She would blush and look away while Sasuke gave a little smirk; Just like their genin days. Soon enough, they arrived at the pinkettes home.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, for walking me home." Sakura gave him a sweet smile as he began walking down her doorsteps. "Ah." Sasuke said with the corner of his mouth coming up signalling his smirk. When he left she couldn't help but let the little dreamy sigh escape her pink lips as she walked through the door.

"You might as well stop talking to him now. He is going to realize how much of a burden you are and leave you. That boy thinks you're weak, why do you think he walked you home?" Stated her aunt Yuki, obviously still hurt emotionally over the death of her sister. The older woman didn't know how much truth she spoke in her tipsy mood, from all the wine she consumed , even if she knew, Yuki would get a sick pleasure in hurting her niece in anyway possible. Sakura bent her head down low and walked upstairs to her bedroom, not retorting to the little comment meant to provoke her. Like always she didn't say anything in hopes of being left alone.

xxx

The next morning none of the genin woke up early, like they were supposed to and ate until they were full. This morning was a little hectic for our blond haired kyuubi container. He woke up later than he thought he would and jumped up from his little bed, accidentally hitting his head.

"Kuso. It must still be sore. When will you stop hurting?!" Naruto rushed to get ready as his instant ramen was heating up. In the middle of getting dressed, the boy began to feel a little woozy. Everything in the room was spinning around him dizzingly. What is happening? After a moment, the sensation died down, and he passed it off as nothing. In a couple of gulps, the instant ramen was devoured and he was on his way to the training grounds, not really paying attention to the dizziness he felt. Naruto finally made it to the training ground 3 where he found Sakura socializing with Sasuke, even though he only gives his usual one word replies. It doesn't bother the girl though, he has never really liked talking.

"Naruto does your head still hurt?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Nah don't worry about it. We have some tests to do today." Naruto lied. He didn't want the pinkette to worry the whole time, even if he feels a little light headed. It was nothing he couldn't handle, even with his head pounding. Just like the first time around, (and the rest of their life), Kakashi decided to show up after hours of being late.

"Now team you haven't actually graduated yet. This test will determine if you pass. These bells in my hand will determine who graduates as you noticed there are only two bells here. The people that get a bell before the timer goes off get to stay as a team but the ones who don't have a bell go back to the academy for another year." Kakashi went on explaining. Naruto wasn't paying much attention and thought it was time to go so he went on to attack Kakashi for the bells. "I didn't say go yet." Kakashi said as he lightly bumped Naruto on the head. Right as Kakashi said this, Naruto began to fall down, but before he hit the ground the silver haired male grabbed on to him. Unfortunately for the blonde, he was not able to take the strain, and fell unconscious. Kakashi simply laid Naruto on the soft grass and took his Jonin jacket off in a makeshift pillow for Naruto.

"You guys are dismissed for the day. We will do this tomorrow once Naruto has recovered." Kakashi dismissed them. "That means you can go now." Kakashi grew more curious once they sat down on either side of Naruto. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"We are a team and if Naruto is here 'sleeping' then we will stay by his side until he wakes up." Sakura stated.

"Plus the dobe would probably kill us if he found out we left." Sasuke smirked at his little statement. Sakura rolled her eyes at that. The most he would do is complain.

In Naruto's dream it was like if he was reliving the last days of his life. All he could do was stay quiet and watch himself and his friends in his dream like state...

xxx

It was a peaceful day within Konoha, the vibrant colors of the village trees and the fragrant smell of cherry blossoms was all around. Children could be seen running around and laughing in mirth as they played with their friends. The academy students were just excused from class and filing out of the school building, chattering amongst themselves as they went. Some of the youth stayed behind to study and train, no different to any other day. Villagers did their shopping and shinobi completed their rounds, even the Hospital was in a steady state. Yes, upon the surface, it would seem that nothing was out of the ordinary in the Village of the Leaf. Anyone would construe the lull of eventful madness, as peace. Those people however, were wrong. For it was the calm before the storm. The fifth Hokage sat behind the large desk in her office, doing the paperwork for that day. Shizune was really starting to get to her! Each time it seemed like the paperwork was coming to an end, and she could go home, her helpful assistant would come in and lay another stack upon the almost empty desk. Still, Tsunade would not complain, because she is Konoha Leader. Instead, the woman gave an exasperated sigh, glared at Shizune's back, and got right down to work. Later when she gets home she could drink that bottle of sake she had been storing.

'A Hokage's job is never done.' The Godaime thought grouchily, huffing with a depressed air over the latest finished paper. This situation certainly falls under the category of 'Things can't possibly get any worse'. Only, the obviously could, because at that moment the door to the round room burst open to reveal the worst person possible. Shimura Danzo waltzed into the office like it was his own; followed by Aburame Torune and Fu, his very own ROOT body guards. Tsunade straightened herself up a little.

"Lady Tsunade, you are no longer Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. From henceforth, you will have no say in any official matters of Konoha." A sadistic grin rose upon the old mans face, as his evil eyes glinted. It was finally time for his plan to be set in motion. The ROOT members were finally strong enough to pull off an overthrow, lead by Danzo himself. Even if one of his strongest members defected in pursuit of a better life with that blasted Team Kakashi and friends, there is no way the Godaime's dethroning could fail. Tsunade won't be able do anything in her position, even as Torune and Fu hauled the woman from her chair.

"What is the meaning of this? Unhand me!" The shocked woman yelled, throwing punches filled with chakra.

"If you hit them one more time you will be incarcerated." Spoke Danzo while he took a seat in her chair. The ROOT members with excessive strength managed to wrangle the sennin to the tower stairs, throwing the blonde forwards. Tsunade landed in a heap at the bottom, huffing when the heathens slapped chakra cuffs upon her limbs roughly, impeding the strong woman's movement.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto hollered, witnessing the atrocity at the entrance of Hokage Tower. Rushing forward with chakra infused fists, the teen went for Torune in fury, stumbling to a halt upon Tsunade's words.

"Naruto. Stop. I will not have you thrown in jail because of this." She didn't want the Kyuubi vessel getting incarcerated for wanting to protect her.

"Danzo will allow you to remain in the Village without title. If you contest this, you will be put in jail. Remember Tsunade Hime, ROOT has eyes everywhere." Fu said monotonously, gazing at the woman with blank eyes. Torune reached forward and unlocked the cuffs, "These can stay off while you remain a loyal follower of Danzo. Do not prove the organisation wrong, Hime."

Before Tsunade had the time to reply, her younger counterpart pushed forward. "Come on Baa-chan! What's going on? You're coming with me!" Naruto grabbed the former Hokage's wrist, and with a glare at the silently strong ROOT members, ripped Tsunade along with him.

In no time at all, the two shinobi reached their destination and hustled inside quickly. Naruto's new apartment was much larger than his old one, and would be perfect to talk privately.

"I see Hinata has been keeping up with your mess. I don't know how she does it." Tsunade joked wryly, walking around the room quickly. In the next moment, the sound seal was erected to prevent prying ears. Like ROOT told them - there are eyes everywhere.

"Hey I'm not that big of a slob!" Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Sitting down, Tsunade followed the teens lead as a tense silence filled the room. Finally, the former Hokage gazed at the boy with a grim expression. "Naruto...What happened is -" The woman paused. It all happened so quickly, it was hard to believe that anything could change in a matter of minutes like that. Inhaling deeply, the Senju Hime retold the events of her morning in vivid detail. When she was done, her counterpart could only gape in horrified awe. Then, shaking his head quickly to snap out of his daze, Naruto jumped up. "What?! There is no way they can do this. Everyone loves you as the Hokage. Baa-chan, you have too many followers for this to be possible. How could he just come into your office and take your position like that?" The very angry blonde continued to rant all of the reasons that their situation was ridiculous, but it didn't change anything...Danzo found a way. Still, it wasn't right! No one had the right to do this to his Obaa-chan!

It didn't matter though, when ROOT members arrived soon after, to put an end to their 'private' conversation. Naruto needed to get a new front door after the incident. Luckily, Tsunade was not put in jail. Danzo did however, take away her home and contents. As the time slowly inched forward, the new Hokage's army showed itself in full force. It was astounding how many men the Rokudaime kept under his finger. Little by little, the village bowed down to the monster, unless they wanted to face the consequences. People who tried to stir the pot were put into confinement to set an example to the people, some were even beaten...or worse. It did not matter what the shinobi of Konoha, or the civilians wanted, they did not have the numbers to take back their home. Communication was stopped from in and out of the village, to avoid Sunagakure from being called to assistance. Similarly, all importing products ceased; As well as new travellers being turned away at the gates. Homeless,Tsunade took up residence in Naruto's guest bedroom (all thanks to Hinata's womanly skills), and survived the time of oppression meekly. Before anyone knew it, six long months had passed, and it seemed that there was no end to this horrible madness. Jobs were lost, and families were forced to take to the streets, with no way to provide for their kin. Food was at an all time low, as their evil leader sold all crops for his own private monetary needs. Shops were put out of business by order of the Hokage for the smallest reasons, and the ones still running did not have enough products. Danzo became stronger with each given day, while the Village of the Leaf began to wilt. It was disheartening to say the least, and even the usually vibrant trees looked dull and worn. Poverty was everywhere and crime began to rise. Soon enough, it was no longer safe to go outdoors for fear of being robbed. Yes. Konoha had entered dark days...Dark days indeed.

"We can't allow this to happen!" Naruto yelled, as he walked the dust ridden streets with Lee. It was nighttime and the two just finished training.

"No Naruto-kun. You must not speak ill of Lord Danzo. There are ears everywhere." Lee said with his voice lowered, looking around for any guarding ROOT members. The only people immune to Danzo's regime and afforded leniency were the Hyugas, because of their blood line limit and old family money. Though, it would only be so long before the Hokage tried to get his grimy fingers into their affairs as well.

"Bushy Brows! You know you want to do something about it as much as me. All of us do. I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing about it, just because we are scared!" Naruto was fed up with Danzo's treatment and he wasn't going to sit around any more. He was the Village hero and now it seems Konoha needs him more than ever. The Leafs Kyuubi Container will keep his ninja oath and defend his village, even if it killed him.

"Yes Naruto-kun, that may be true, but I am afraid I would not be much help with only tai jutsu." Lee kind of lost hope for his village over the last month. It used to thrive in wealth. Everyone used to smile, and now the town was poverty stricken and people were beyond depressed.

Passing a few run down dwellings, Lee's jaw clenched at the sight. It didn't help that ROOT was every where, in the shadows, out in the open...Walking toward a house nearby. In horror, the two shinobi watch as the two faceless men knock down the formerly varnished door and marched inside. It seemed that this was happening more frequently, with the input of Danzo's new tax system. They were really reverting back to the dark ages. No tax, no freedom...No job, no money for tax. It was a vicious circle with Danzo being the only winner.

"Well if I'm going to do anything. Might as well start now." Naruto gritted his teeth, walking up to the busted down , the blonde crept into the darkness of the houses, creating three Kage Bunshin to aid him. 'I've had enough of 're not taking anymore! Not while I'm around!' Naruto thought into the darkness, listening to the ROOT read their scroll of doom.

"By decree of the Hokage, you have refused to pay the allotted taxes and seen fit push against your leaders wishes. You are hereby sentenced to imprisonment, pending trial for further punishment." The robot like man parroted out the speech he said plenty of times a day.

"Not today!" Naruto hollared, jumping forward with his clone team mates.

The only sound that followed, was that of a scuffle. Lee called out to his friend scared out of his wits. Only time would tell who was to be victor...

xxx

The forest was bathed in the golden glow of evening as the dark hearted shinobi stalked through the vibrant underbrush, on foot. Sasuke was walking with his newly made team, wanting to stay as low profile as possible. The sun was just starting to go down, peaking over the horizon in a deceivingly peaceful way. Even Sasuke knows though, that if he were to get close, he would burn to a crisp. It was juxtaposition of good and bad that made the young man grimace at the familiarity of it all. There was once a time where people could mistake him for good, but if they were to look deeper they would see the truth. Sasuke was blackness, he needed to be for his quest. Though, there is no denying that underneath it all, the Uchiha has felt this way all along.

The group were shrouded in complete silence, with even Suigetsu and Karin free from petty bickering and stupid violent outbursts.

"Karin. Did you hear what those old ladies were saying at the Tea Shop before?" Suigetsu piped up, directing his question to the red head. Without meaning to, Sasuke found himself eavesdropping. Perhaps, this would be of importance...

"Hai. They were talking about Konoha." Stated Karin disinterestedly.

"Some idiot got caught trying to help out one of the villagers. I feel a bit sorry for him. I hear that the Leaf Village is under real dictatorship. That Danzo is definitely something." The mist nin informed.

"What did they do to him?" The chakra user asked, intrigued now.

"I'm not sure, but I heard that it was pretty severe. The ladies were saying that he was pretty important too, even helped them out more than once."

"Do you know if the person was a ninja? I wonder how harsh the punishment will be?" Karin continued, mulling over the possibilities. Though, she had only been to Konoha once for the Chunin exams, there were a few faces that stood out in her mind.

"I only know what the women were telling me baka! He is a Jinchuriki though." The sharp toothed nin replied, not noticing the way Sasuke's shoulders squared at the information. "They took a second person to jail. Konoha's green beast. He wasn't executed, only reprimanded. I would certainly hate to live there."

"Definitely." Karin agreed, nodding all the while.

Inwardly, Sasuke felt his heart beat fast and chest constrict tightly. Why did that dobe always have to be such a hero? What if he got himself killed?

Shaking his head a little, the Uchiha leapt skyward into the trees. Darkness had come and it was time to pick up the pace. Secretly Sasuke tried to convince himself that he didn't care about his old comrade. He was an avenger, and didn't need anyone...

The unease in his gut strengthens with the new information, as Team Hebi travel toward Uchiha Itachi and final revenge.

xxx

"Oh Naruto-kun." Sakura sighed in dismay. "You should have stayed out of trouble! You know how worried Hinata-chan is? It took forever to calm her down, and she hasn't slept in three days because of you. You know that isn't good for her condition!" The pinkette exclaimed, though Naruto knew that she was stressed over his well being. "You even dragged Lee into it. You know how scared of confined places he is. Jail is not a good fit for someone so innocent." Sakura couldn't bare the sight of her best friend in chains, cooped up in a musty prison cell. She and Sai managed to sneak in to visit their trouble making friend and didn't have much time left.

"Don't buck up against them you baka! I don't want anything else happening to you. Right now, you are already at Danzo's mercy...What if...What if he decides -"

"Don't think about it Sakura-chan, everything will work out. I won't leave you, that's a promise." Naruto smiled weakly, but the sentiment helped Sakura's heart nonetheless.

"Sakura." Sai's quiet voice entered the area, from his place keeping watch. "We don't have much time. Wrap it up."

"We will come and get you soon. They won't keep you much longer. This has been the longest month of my life." Grabbing Naruto's hand through the bar, the pinkette gave a strained smile. "I love you Naruto-ni. Don't do anything stupid."

"You too Sakura-chan. Roger that, I'll be on my best behaviour." The dirt ridden shinobi replied softly, trying to put in his usual exuberance.

Naruto has been out of the cell for about a month already. People began to respect him more than ever before. All thanks to the secret meeting he has been holding, about saving the village he cherished so deeply. Strong shinobi were supporting Naruto in his scheme to get back the village from Danzo. Gaara of the sand was contacted by Sakura's Katsuyu summons and supports Naruto's plan one hundred percent. However, he was unable to assist due to the threat of Konoha's ROOT. As the Kazekage, he must think of his village first. Suna was his top interest, just as thehidden leaf village was the kyuubi's number one priority. Never the less if war were to break out, the Sand Village would back them up, regardless of Danzo's army. At the moment it looked like the only way to get the village back was by making a coup d'etat to stop the tyranny that was forced upon them.

They will take back Konoha if it is the last thing they do, or Naruto isn't the jinchiriki of the Leaf!

******_This is only part one. I'm gonna post part 2 as soon as my beta gives it to me. Haha sorry for the long wait but this chapter took a really long time to finish._**


	3. Chapter 3:Part 2 of 3

**I know its been a while haha sorry bout that. But I'm not gonna keep u waiting so here's a little over 2,500 words (I think). But I've been busy plus me and my beta have different times zones but enjoy. I'm hoping to end Naruto's dream next chapter go I cud get on with the plot. Remember look up MerinxD stories she's awesome (and also my beta haha)! So here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.**

* * *

"Do we have a deal? If the demon fox attacks me and my men, you will be at my side for protection in exchange for the Kyuubi." A sinister voice echoed throughout the room, pitching the terms of agreement.

"Hai, but if you break this deal I will kill you and your men without hesitation, taking the jinchuriki by force." A second voice no-nonsense could be heard. Although the men could not be seen, there was a strange aura about...As if the man was striking a deal with the devil himself.

"Agreed. I Shimura Danzo accept your terms, as you Uchiha Madara accept mine. The deal is struck, you shall have the Kyuubi and I will have my protection." Spoke the evil leader. Though, even with all of his sinister deeds and horrible traits, Danzo could never live up to Madara in terms of villainy. Unfortunately for the geezer, he is too full of himself to see how little power he actually holds.

xxx

"Were you able to find information on Itachi?" The dark haired nin paused, unprepared for his next words. "Or...Konoha." He finished, sounding sure of himself despite the war inside his own mind. Although Sasuke's sights were set on the path of destruction, recent developments were starting to sway his opinion. Now, finding his Onii-san was not the only goal for the Uchiha and his small team. No, Sasuke planned to help Konoha from the outside. Once that is accomplished and that disgusting Danzo is bloody and dead at his feet, the Uchiha may decide to destroy the Leaf Village for himself...Secretly, Sasuke knew that he wouldn't. However, is wasn't sure why. No matter how bad the young man tried to be, that wretched place always seemed to crawl back into his heart, supposedly made of stone.

Team Taka left the Hidden Sand Village undetected, or so they thought. None of the small group noticed the tiny grains of sand shifting through the air beneath them and a familiar blue eye watching from the shadows; Viewing the Uchiha with a curious gaze full strategized intent.

"In Konoha, the kyuubi is holding secret meetings. From what I can gather, they are planning a coup. By Naruto's side is copy nin Kakashi and the Godaime." Suigetsu informed obediently, knowing that now is not the time for tom-foolery.

"You're forgetting about the medic and Hyuga heiress." Karin spoke up, and Sasuke's thoughts were immediately drawn to Sakura and the rest of the Rookie 9...How troublesome. "As for Itachi. He is under the radar." The red head finished, hoping their leader won't be too upset at the news.

The Uchiha nodded. "Wakatta. That is no surprise. It is obvious that Itachi does not wish to be found. That makes our job harder." He replied softly, thinking all the while. It is true that when his Aniki doesn't want to be found, that he is unfindable. Nevertheless, Sasuke felt like he could accomplish the impossible.

"Danzo is not allowing any supplies to breach Konoha's perimeter. At this rate Konoha's residents will starve to death in a month." Jugo finally interjected, having been listening on in quite thoughtfulness.

Pushing back the urge to sigh, Sasuke felt a foreign emotion creep into his chest, tightening at his heart painfully. By the time Danzo is through with Konoha and moves onto the rest of the world, there will be nothing left to avenge. That being said, the Uchiha was starting to wonder if there is any point to this madness. _What's the point of anything._ He found himself thinking this often. It seemed like revenge didn't have the same image any more...Or perhaps, it moved onto a better target. If Sasuke stayed in Konoha and grew strong with his team, then many horrible things would not have happened. He could have discovered the truth of his clans demise and killed those bastards in their sleep, taking the elders and Danzo to hell where they belong. Guilt toward Team 7 and even for who Sasuke could have been, continued to haunt him during the brief hours of sleep. Now, the guilt has seeped into his waking life.

"By tonight, I want three baskets full of supplies." He paused, finding his next thought utterly ridiculous but still viable. "And instant ramen...Get a lot of instant ramen, and tinned goods. Meet me five miles from Konoha's main entrance at exactly midnight tomorrow. Karin will know the way." Sasuke turned facing away from his team. "Go." He stated finally, dismissing them simply.

Then, Team Taka dispersed heeding their masters orders.

"What are you planning, Uchiha?" The kazekage murmured, finally coming out of hiding. However, Sasuke didn't look surprised by the intrusion. He did not even bother turning toward his old rival.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sasuke replied tonelessly, moving forward to retreat.

"Tell me. I know you do not wish to be taken into custody, where in your transportation to Konoha would be arranged...Sealing your execution the moment Danzo sees you." Gaara stated softly, it is no surprise that his words don't sound like a threat. However, that didn't mean he wasn't serious. "We can continue this in my chambers. There are eyes everywhere." The Kazekage said, turning to walk in to direction of his office. He did not stop to see if he was alone, he knew that Sasuke would follow.

Once encased safely inside Kazekage tower, Sasuke removed his cloak and waited for the Leader to speak.

"I have been watching you and your team since your arrival in my village." Informed Gaara, motioning for Sasuke to take a seat. Nevertheless, the nin made no move to change positions. An Uchiha never let's down his guard.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, sounding very much like a statement. His tone remained impassive despite the threatening undertone. It was true, he would be willing to work with Gaara if the need arose. That didn't stop his coal eyes from narrowing dangerously.

"At this time, Temari and Kankuro are retrieving your team. I have a proposition for you that is beneficial to all of us." Gaara said, unfazed by the rouge nins attitude. "I have no reason to trust you, but this is a last resort. I know that Naruto and Sakura care for you still, so I am willing to take a change."

"And if I decline?" Sasuke asked, eyes still narrowed though with less bite than before.

Gaara smirked knowingly, sitting back in his chair. "You won't" He said confidently, keeping eye contact all the while.

"Hn." The Uchiha intoned, looking away to gaze out the window at the Sand Village.

"If you do this Sasuke, I will give you information on your brother. All charges attached to your name in my district will be expunged." The red head appeased. "Consider it a token of good faith." He half smiled, hoping to lure in the Uchiha with a known weakness...Itachi.

Turning abruptly, Sasuke asked. "What will I have to do?"

Gaara replied easily, watching at Temari and Kankuro entered with Team Taka. "You will deliver supplies to Konoha, without being caught. This will continue until something else can be arranged. You will have lodgings in my Village, and complete requests for me for a pay cheque."

There was a brief silence, while Team Taka looked extremely confused. With a nod, and indiscriminate noise, Sasuke agreed.

"Good." Gaara smiled and clasped his hands together on the desk. "If you leave at dawn I calculate your journey to be one and a half days, with your speed of course and no complications." His voice remained professional though he looked genuinely happy.

"Hn." Sasuke responded, nodding decisively.

"Very well. Your responder will be your old team mate, Haruno Sakura. I have been in contact via her summons, Katsuyu and have determined that the safest place is her residence. Sakura has jutsu surrounding the perimeter of her apartment, making the location secure. You will be required to sneak into Konoha with any means necessary, be it a henge, genjutsu or stealth." Gaara relayed the important information. Then, he followed up with the supply order and sizing of the food baskets. That afternoon, Team Taka will collect the listed items from Suna's food district and ration out the goods.

"I'll go with Sasuke-kun!" Karin intervened, looking positively excited.

"Then I'm coming too." Suigetsu growled and stepped closer to the red head obviously.

"Okay, that is agreeable." The Kazekage nodded. "Kankuro, set up the guest wing. Temari, release the public statement so the villagers know that these outsiders are no threat. It isn't every day that Uchiha Sasuke walks openly in our streets after all."

"Uchiha, four rooms?" Kankuro questioned, after bowing to his leader.

"Iie. Three, Karin and Suigetsu will share." Sasuke informed tonelessly.

"Sasuke, Katsuyu will visit tonight. I will relay the message to Konoha. They will be expecting you at midnight in 24 hours time." Gaara's authoritative tone echoed around the room. Silently, Sasuke agreed before following the puppet master to his temporary room.

xxx

Word got around to Naruto that Sasuke was helping Konoha in conjunction with the Sand, until the time would come for bigger steps. The blonde was openly happy that his friend was taking initiative and showing that no matter what the he says, Sasuke cares for Team 7. It had been a month since Team Taka began helping the Leaf, and Danzo was not happy at all. The Hokage was furious, because he couldn't find how Konoha was being infiltrated. It was one week before Naruto's plan, and the coup de tat was all set to go. Unfortunately, ROOT had something to say about that. The Kyuubi was in his apartment, he shared with Hinata. Tsunade moved out long ago and moved in with Shizune. The blonde was slumbering lightly, next to his beautiful girlfriend, when a resounding knock was heard at the door. This wouldn't be strange, except for the fact that the clock just ticked over to 2am.

"Don't get up Hina-chan. I'll get it. You know the drill if anything happens." Naruto said in a groggy voice, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Nowadays, Danzo attempted assassination on Naruto and Sakura on a day to day basis. The fact that Naruto brought everyone hope that the village would be prosperous once more, and Sakura healed everyone injured, Danzo found them a horrible threat. This only meant that the two of them needed to be put out, and put out quickly.

As expected, two members of ROOT stood at at the door and they were the strongest and most cunning of the pack. The chakra exuding from the intruders was so powerful that it made the Jinchuriki flinch inwardly.

Before Naruto could do anything they shackled him with chakra restraints so he couldn't do anything.

"You are under arrest Uzumaki Naruto and will be taken to jail where you will be given your fate." The first man stated, turning to his partner in crime. "It's time to get the medic. We can't let either of them escape." Hearing those words Naruto began to struggled trying to get free. He needed to be here for Hinata, the soon to be mother of his child. Unfortunately for the Hyuga, she heard everything through the window and couldn't do anything in her current condition. Hinata can't do anything for her man, but perhaps she could get to Sakura first. So as quick as possible, the heiress snuck her way into Sakura's window, but the pinkette wasn't in her room. That's when she heard a ruckus in the living room. Sakura noticed Hinata out of the corner of her eye, and stopped resisting. The pink haired woman was taken away, leaving Hinata to find Kakashi and figure out their next steps. What are they going to do?

Hinata rushed to Kakashi's apartment as fast as she could, trying hard not to get caught. She couldn't help but worry. How long will her loved ones be gone? Are they going to get hurt? All these questions were running through her head, making her pick up speed. By the time she got to her destination she was panting. After all, it wasn't easy to get around like she used to.

"What is wrong with Hinata?" Kakashi asked confused to see someone at his house at three in the morning.

"N-naruto-kun a-and S-sa-sakura-chan just got arrested" Hinata stuttered starting to catch her breath. Kakashi's eye widened and he ushered Hinata inside to sit down. He gave her a glass of water to drink quickly and ushered her to sit down.

"Hinata-san please stay here and I'll get Lady Tsunade for help. Do not answer the door unless you know the person on the other side and they won't hurt you. Try not to worry, stress is not good when you are pregnant. If you get hungry feel free to get something from my kitchen." With that the copy nin left locking all the doors, windows, and closing all the curtains to make sure no one knew someone was home. It wouldn't be good if the enemy caught her.

Then, Kakashi was off to save the day.

Xxx

"You will be imprisoned and one week from today you will be publicly executed. Your chakra will be restrained." Danzo told Naruto and Sakura as their eyes widened. Then, he turned to his subordinate. "Chain them to the wall." He ordered. Both Sakura and Naruto found it ironic that today was the day they were to attack Danzo and gain their freedom once more, but now they will be put to death instead. Right before they could protest, the two were dragged out into their cells where they would spend the last of their hours. The jail cells are underground and water droplets could be heard echoing throughout the cold dark room. The only light was from the few candles that were hanging. The room was depressing and could drive someone crazy if they were to stay in those cells for long periods of time.

Three days passed and Naruto stopped smiling. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to see his friends until his execution. There was no one to talk to aside from himself and Sakura, but his friend didn't look like she wanted to talk. She looked sad and hasn't muttered a word other than the times she tries to make sure he's alright. He would mostly miss his Hinata-chan and felt angry at himself because he promised her he would help her through the pregnancy, and be there for her during childbirth and the rest of their lives. Naruto won't ever have a chance to meet the little one and watch them grow up. He may have not met his child yet, but he felt so much love for him or her. Naruto never had parents, so he would have been the best one there was. He wanted to be one of the first to hold him/her and feel proud of all the accomplishments that came with parenthood. Now with this new fate he wouldn't even find out if it was a boy or a girl.

* * *

**I see some people do this so I'm gonna try it out something about me... I'm a bit of a girly girl haha I luvv to do my hair, make up, and nails. But I also luvv to play video games. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell next time! :)**


End file.
